Beelzebub (Shin Megami Tensei)
|-|Beelzebub= |-|Baal Zebul= Summary Beelzebub is the Prince of Hell and the strongest of the Demons who fell from Heaven, presiding over the sin of Gluttony and leading entire hordes of Demons as Lucifer's second in command, whilst the flies under his control are said to carry damned souls down to the Abyss He is said to be a bastardization of Baal Hadad, Canaanite God of Fertility and the Rain worshipped in Ekron, who was mockingly called "Lord of the Flies" - a distortion of his title and name, "Lord of the Heavenly Dwelling" - by ancient Hebrews Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A Name: Beelzebub / Baal Zebul, The Lord of the Flies, Belzaboul Origin: Shin Megami Tensei Gender: Male. Though has a Female form Age: Inapplicable. Demons are Eternal Beings who exist beyond Time and have always existed in spite of having been created by Human Observation Classification: Demon, Prince of Hell, Lord of the Flies, Demonized Form of Baal Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Abstract Existence (Type 2), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4 and 8. Can return to The Axiom to reform indefinitely), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Higher-Dimensional Existence, Regeneration (High-Godly. Capable of regenerating after being erased from nonexistence alongside the entire multiverse across past, present and future), Acausality (Type 4; Demons are naturally born in a world beyond time and do not perceive it linearly, being completely unaffected by the collapse of the multiverse across past, present and future), Non-Corporeal (As a Demon, Beelzebub is not a physical being, and is a thought-form made of pure information and data, with the act of trying to kill a being such as him being linked to trying to slash the air or pummel the seas), Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation (Demon Gods infinitely inferior to Beelzebub are capable of creating entire Universes as extensions of their beings in the Expanse, and freely manipulating them as they please, as well as collapsing them upon their deaths), Life and Death Manipulation (Inflicts death upon enemies while bypassing resistances and defenses), Matter Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Demons are capable of destroying souls with normal attacks, as well as absorbing them and collecting the populations of entire cities to turn them into energy), Mind Manipulation (Should scale from Zelenin, who is capable of brainwashing most of the the population of the entire Planet into mindlessly worshipping God, while purging them of any and all thoughts not related to this, and of erasing the very urges to fight and do war from hearts of all Humans. Can also directly attack one's mind and induce complete panic upon it), Elemental Manipulation (Fire, Lightning and Darkness), Poison Manipulation, Curse Manipulation / Transmutation (Capable of transforming his foes into flies, vastly decreasing their power and making them weak to death-based attacks), Disease Manipulation, Healing (Can revert all statistics reductions from himself or allies with Dekunda), Power Nullification (Reverts all statistics amplifications from all foes with Dekaja), Attack Reflection, Forcefield Creation, Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Amplification and Reduction (Capable of exponentially inceasing his own power while diminishing that of opposing foes), Resistance Negation (Capable of casting Almighty Attacks that bypass all resistances and magical barriers), Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation, Animal Manipulation (Can summon flies and infect foes with them) Attack Potency: Multiverse level+ (Said to be the strongest and most powerful of the Demons who fell from Heaven, leading hordes of them alongside Lucifer Himself. Vastly stronger than Michael and Asura, as well as the Three, Cardinal Archangels and their combined might, having fought against the Demi-Fiend after he had defeated The Three Archangels fighting simultaneously against him) Speed: Immeasurable (Exists unbound by Time and Space, being naturally born in The Expanse, a conceptual realm of thought which transcends the flow of Time across the Multiverse, allowing those who enter it to travel throughout Space and Time at will) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable (Transcends the laws of physics) Striking Strength: Multiversal+ Durability: Multiverse level+ (Commands vast hordes of Demons as Lucifer's second-in-command, and could do battle with the likes of the Neutral Hero even while in his Human Form) Stamina: Infinite Range: At least Multiversal+ (Far superior to Demons such as Belial and Nebiros, who reached across several higher planes beyond the Multiverse to prevent Alice's soul from being taken to Heaven) Standard Equipment: None Notable. Intelligence: Incredibly High Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Dark Hand:' Beelzebub’s signature power. Each of his physical attacks can place eggs in his foes, which quickly burst into a swarm of flies, dealing Alimighty damage. These flies can do the same as well. *'Spawn:' An attack which can also spawn eggs inside foes. Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Male Characters Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Element Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Immortals Category:Life and Death Users Category:Poison Users Category:Gods Category:Demons Category:Anti-villains Category:Game Characters Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Tyrants Category:Regeneration Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Abstract Entities Category:Mind Users Category:Curse Users Category:Cursed Characters Category:Transmutation Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Disease Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Concept Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Tier 2 Category:Insects